gonewiththewindfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Baltro
Welcome! Hi Baltro -- we are excited to have Gone With the Wind Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hi! Hi , I'm Eulalia, a Wikia Entertainment Helper. I just wanted to congratulate you on the new wiki, and tell you that if you have any questions, feel free to ask! Good luck with the wiki!--[[w:User:Eulalia459678|'Eulalia']] Talk 20:09, 3 November 2008 (UTC) Nice Job Finally got accepted? I see you've been working hard. Proud of ya! No, ust kidding, but You've done a great job with this. 20:13, 8 November 2008 (UTC) Umm, Testing? I'll probably mess this up, knowing me. I was summoned here by Baltro. And I feel uncomfortable here.... Still, I'll do what I can, because I must. Which is pretty much nothing.... GFJmember 22:50, 8 November 2008 (UTC) I don't think so. I can see no privacy, and its too confusing. GFJmember 23:44, 8 November 2008 (UTC) Ok! But could you read the notice I left on that page? Also, I will have to update my own links and pages, won't I? GFJmember 13:03, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Common Courtesy But then it gets all messy, and one cannot tell what one said beforehand. We had that trouble even when we immediatley saw our last message! GFJmember 23:13, 8 November 2008 (UTC) OBJECTION! Not when you are a pathetic, puny wimp like myself. Then there is all the coding, such as having to put the = and the ~. Also, I think I can edit any message YOU say, correct? GFJmember 23:30, 8 November 2008 (UTC) So don't tempt my hand, sire. GFJmember 23:36, 8 November 2008 (UTC) WTH LOL There's no "leave message" or "add comment" for you talk page! D: Blue Ninjakoopa Happy Holidays 19:50, 22 December 2008 (UTC) :-hug- Blue Ninjakoopa Happy Holidays 20:36, 22 December 2008 (UTC) ::ilymoar Blue Ninjakoopa Happy Holidays 21:02, 22 December 2008 (UTC) :::Which one? :O Blue Ninjakoopa Happy Holidays 21:20, 22 December 2008 (UTC) ::::What would you need Star Fox for? Blue Ninjakoopa Happy Holidays 21:28, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Hi Жопа съела трусы. Очень грустно. И жуёт она их — Видно, вкусно. Не хотит отпускать — Разрывает. А мужик уж орёт, Завывает. «Как мне быть, господа Дорогие? Где взялись эти жопы Такие?» Целый день простоял И пытался, Нервно детям, жене Улыбался. Ну, а жопа рычит — Не сдаётся, И мужик уже нервно Смеется. Видно, судорга жопу Схватила. Видно, жизнь мужика Не любила… Значит, кто-то его Проклял. Значит, он цыган Задолбал. И хирург в этом деле Бессильный — Даже скальпель его Стерильный Не помог мужику, Бедняге… И хотел он уже В овраге Свою тленную жизнь Оборвать. Напоследок неверную жопу Перед смертью разок почесать… И как только подставил он Руку И как только решил уж Начать, Жопа, чтоб её драли, как С…ку, Стала громко-пригромко Кричать! Громовержец, и то, побоялся Ей бы слово хотя бы сказать! Жопа, как в басне с вороной Упустила свои трусы. А мужик, с лыбой довольной Пыхнул дым сигарет в усы. И закончились страсти Христовы, И мужик будто снял Оковы! Стал, идя по дороге, скакать! Жопа — снова трусы жевать! Ну и где тут мораль, твою мать? Вы, наверно, хотите сказать. А её тут не надо искать. Пойдем лучше вискарь выпивать!